


Some Things are Better Left Unexplained

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [24]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge:The Short Affair on live Journal's Section 7 7/20<br/>Prompt: Grey, Howl, Rotten</p><p>The agents face another mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things are Better Left Unexplained

After being caught by Thrush, they had been thrown into a cell and left there after Napoleon had been interrogated for the information he had stolen, At least this time, they had left the injured Illya alone. Waking up later that night, they thought they had heard yelling but now there was only silence. They watched as the door to the cell became slightly ajar although they hadn't seen anyone outside it. Was it a trap? There really wasn't a choice as Napoleon needed to get the data back to Waverly.

Attempting to be quiet as sound echoed easily, they followed the cool **grey** walls of the  passageway as they tried to escape their prison.

“Where do you think they are?” Illya asked following Napoleon through the halls moving slowly as his gunshot wound began to bleed again.

“Let's hope they decided they didn't need to watch us and all went to bed.”

“And they just left the door open? I smell a trap.” A small laugh followed by coughing caused the American to stop.

“Are you okay?” Napoleon moved toward his partner to check him out.

“We do not have time to worry about me right now. We need to get out of here while we can.” Illya managed to stop coughing moving past him.

“Stubborn Russian.” Napoleon said moving to lead once more. If it was a trap, they would have to deal with him first.

As the men reached the recreation center, they glanced in to see the floors covered with blood but no bodies. Moving further into the room, they each grabbed a gun and rifle that was laying in the blood.

“What do you think happened here?” Napoleon asked after making sure there was no one hiding to ambush them.

“I have no idea. Why ask me?” Illya voice had a little tremble in it as he tried to deal with the pain..

“Don't get defensive. You always have a wide arrange of miscellaneous knowledge. I thought you might actually be able to show off again.”

“I am not defensive just a little concern by what we have seen.” The Russian looked around. “I just know that we need to leave now before whatever did this comes back.”

As they left the underground shelter, the smell of **rotten** flesh attacked their noses from the bushes surrounding the entrance. Following the scent, they found the remains of their captures torn to shreds.

As they turned around an Old Indian with a wolf by his side was standing behind them that neither had heard approaching. Without thinking, they raised their guns.

“Leave this place the threat has been dealt with.” The Indian said not looking concern that the guns were aimed at him.

“Who are you?” Demanded Napoleon.

A small smile appeared on the man's face as he stroked the wolf beside him. “We are the guardians of this land. My people are safe as are you. Now leave, all who have gone to their rest here have been disturbed enough. Your transportation is over that hill.”

Passing a look between them, the men from UNCLE limped toward the hill.

Turning around at the top of the hill, Napoleon asked. “Where did he go?” finding the space behind him empty.

Following his partner's gaze, Illya placed his hand on the American's shoulder. “There are many things in the world that are unexplainable and best left that way. This is just one more. Come on my friend, let us find leave this place.”

 **Howling** followed them as they headed toward their car. Neither turned deciding it was better to leave the mystery of this place unsolved.

 


End file.
